Interview with Naruto Characters
by KitsuneMimiChan
Summary: Interview upon interview. Promises to be very VERY long.
1. Team 7

Interview with Naruto Characters!

-theme music plays and audience applauds while some spotlights are centered towards a girl with black hair that goes down to her mid back with a streak of red in the front and a black t-shirt with regular blue jeans-

Hello, and welcome to Interview with Naruto Characters! I'm your host for today, Kaytlyn, or Kay for short. And I'll be joined today by my two friends; Sora…

Sora: HI, GUYS!!!

Kay: … And Dannie (who is, by the way, a girl -gasp from the audience-)

Dannie: Hey, everyone!

Kay: So, as the title says, we're going to be interviewing the different characters from the hit anime show, Naruto. Our first group of guests is… Team 7!

Sora: … -whispers to Kay behind hand- Why aren't they coming out here?

Kay: -whispers back- I don't know… I'll check… -yells backstage- OI! GET YOUR ANIME BUTTS OUT HERE!

Voice from backstage: Hold on a second, woman!

-Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all walk in, lead by Kakashi-

Dannie- KAKASHI SENSEI!!! –glomps Kakashi-

Kay: Umm… okay…

Dannie: Yay…Shishi!

Kakashi: Please tell me she isn't talking about me…

Kay: -ignores Kakashi-

Naruto: KAYKAY-CHAN!!! –glomps Kay-

Kay: Haha… Long time no see, NarNar-Kun!

Sora: I feel left out… -looks over to Sasuke-

Sasuke: -hides behind Sakura-

Kay: Alrighty then, let's get on with this, shall we?

Sora: Ready when you are, Kay

Dannie: -still hugging Kakashi- Okie-dokie!

Kay: Ok, the first question is directed towards Kakashi—

Dannie: OOH!!! LET ME DO IT!

Kay: -hands her cue cards- Knock yourself out…

Dannie: Alright! Ok, Shishi…

Kakashi: So she DOES mean me…

Dannie: What's it like to train Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke?

Kakashi: Well frankly, it's a real pain in the butt…

Kay: -takes back cue cards- Alright, NarNar-Kun, this next one is for you.

Naruto: -still hugging Kay- Alright, what's the question?

Kay: I actually have two. One, would you mind letting go of me? You're making this a little awkward… No offence, NarNar.

Naruto: None taken. –lets go and sits on sofa-

Kay: Secondly, what do you think of your teammates?

Naruto- Well… I won't mention names, but SOMEONE –glares at Sasuke- is a real show-offy jerk, someone ELSE –looks at Sakura- is SO last year, and finally SOMEONE –looks at Kakashi- NEEDS TO BE ON TIME FOR TRAINING FOR ONCE!

Sasuke: You know, Naruto, it's pretty obvious who you were talking about…

Kay: Sasuke, YOU SPOKE!

Sasuke: So… What of it?

Kay: -clears throat- Umm… Sora, you get to ask Sasuke the next question!

Sora: Why?

Kay: Because he scares me, now get on with it.

Sora: FINE… So Sasuke, what do you think of all these fangirls all over, screaming and raving all about you? –screams from outside at the mention of Sasuke-

Sasuke: Ugh, those fangirls are more annoying than Naruto…

Naruto: Umm… I'm sitting right here, you know…

Sasuke: What of it, loser… or should I say NarNar?

Naruto: Ok, that's it! –starts making handseals-

Kay: Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out! We still need to ask Sakura her question!

Sakura: Wait, you're going to pay attention to me?

Kay: Yes, if these two CUT IT OUT!

Naruto & Sasuke: Yes ma'am…

Kay: That's better… Now Sakura, what are… Ugh, I really hate my writers right now… What are your FEELINGS for your teammates? –shudders at saying that-

Sakura: Well, Naruto can be really strong sometimes, but he's the ultimate annoying. And as for Sasuke –eyes go all starry- I think he's--

-ending theme plays-

Kay: Oops, all out of time, folks. I hope you tune in next time for Interview with Naruto Characters. This is Kay…

Sora: Sora…

Dannie: and Dannie

Kay, Sora, and Dannie: Signing off!


	2. InoShikaCho

Interview with Naruto Characters!

-theme music plays and there's applause as spotlights focus on three girls sitting up on stage and talking.-

Hello, and welcome to yet another Interview with Naruto Characters. I am your host, Kaytlyn, or Kay for short, and I will be joined, once again, with my two best buds, Sora…

Sora: HI!!!

Kay: …and Dannie

Dannie: Hey, everyone!

Kay: If yall remember last time, I will be interviewing different peoples from the hit anime show, Naruto… today's guests will be—

Dannie: HEY, KAY! LOOK!!! –holds up notebook to a page with a drawing-

Kay: What? –stares at picture- Oh my gawd, Dannie… What is this?

Dannie: It's an Itachi cookie!!!

Kay: O…k… Anyways… Our guest today is Team… uh… Team… Ok, so I don't know the actual team number, but they are always referred to as Ino-Shika-Cho! So here are our guests!

-the team walks on, one at a time-

Asuma Sensei: -walks in to some scattered applause and sits down on couch-

Ino: -walks in to good sized applause, tosses her hair, and sits down-

Shikamaru: -walks in to heavy applause and screams from fangirls, and sits down-

Choji: -walks in to absolutely no applause and sits down- Wait, why'd no one clap for me?

Kay: I think I heard a cricket…

Choji: … At least the cricket likes me… -munches on chips-

Sora: Shall we get on with it, Kay?

Kay: We shall.

Sora: Alrighty, then. Our first question is for Asuma… And the question is… Why do you smoke so much?

Asuma: I really don't know… I just seem to smoke a lot. But I aint complaining…

Kay: Alright… the next question is for… Ino…

Ino: Bring it on, whiskers!

Kay: -tries to hide whisker-like marks on cheeks- Ok, Ino. My question is… -shuffles through cue cards-

Ino: Get on with it, I have stuff to do.

Kay: You mean work at a flower shop?

Ino: Precisely.

Kay: Alright… -finds card I was looking for- Here we go! So, what do you think of the Ino/Shika craze that's sweeping the internet?

Ino: -scoffs- As if! Sasuke's the only guy for me!

Shikamaru: -rolls eyes- You just HAD to bring that up, didn't you?

Kay: Yes…

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Kay: Ok, Dannie, you get to ask the next question to-

Dannie: SHIKIRURU!! –glomps Shikamaru-

Kay: You've been wanting to do this the whole show, haven't you?

Dannie: -giant smile- Shikiruru!

Shikamaru: Baka…

Dannie: Alright, your question is… Why is everything so troublesome to you?

Shikamaru: Ugh… It just is. Especially with all of these fangirls everywhere –glares pointedly at Dannie-

Dannie: Guilty as charged!

Choji: Ohh! My turn?

Kay: Not quite yet, Chippy. First we need to cut to… commercials… -dun dun DUNNN-

-commercials play-

Kay: Ok, we're back… With a fork… -holds up plastic fork-

Sora: Umm… What the heck, Kay?!

Dannie: -laughing- Oh, it's just an inside joke…

Choji: -clears throat-

Kay: Oh, alright… Only if you give me one of your chippies…

Dannie: CHIBIS?! WHERE?

Kay: CHIPPIES. Not CHIBIS… Baka…

Choji: … Fine… -hands Kay a chip-

Kay: Ok… now… your question is… What does it feel like to have virtually no fans? ((No offence to any Choji fans out there))

Choji: Wait… I have no fans?

Kay: Virtually…

Choji: Whaaat? That stinks…

Shikamaru: Hey Choji, Asuma says that after this, we're going for all-you-can-eat ribs…

Choji: YESS!!!

Kay: Seems like he got over that pretty easily…

-ending theme-

Kay: Alright, it seems as if we have run out of time, so tune in next time to Interview with Naruto Characters… This is Kay…

Sora: …Sora…

Dannie: … and Dannie…

Kay, Sora, and Dannie: Signing off!


	3. Asking for trouble

Before This Week's Interview...

-Kay, Sora, and Dannie sit in seperate chairs in the lounge before showtime-

Dannie: So, Kay, do you know when we're interviewing Kibaba's team?

Kay: I don't know... and why do you you call him that?

Dannie: -big smile- It's cute!

Kay: Well, I call him Kiba, since it's shorter and easier to remember.

Dannie: Well, why do you call Naruto "Narnar"?

Kay: I like Narnar!

Sora: Oh my god...

Dannie: HAHA! You admit it! I'm telling him!

Kay: ...We're interviewing Team 8, then...

Dannie: Darn... Oh wait, I'll tell Hinata!

Kay: You wouldn't...

Sora: Oh, she would.

Dannie: And I'm friends with Neji, who is Hinata's cousin... He'll beat you up! -evil smile-

Kay&Sora: You're friends with Neji?

Dannie: Yeah... But he doesn't like it when I poke him... or stroke his hair... or get within a five foot radius of him... or get near him in any way, shape, or form...

Kay: Alright... I won't argue...

Sora: Me neither...

Random Guy (RG): 5 minutes 'til showtime!

Dannie: CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TALKING HERE?!

RG: Um... Sorry, miss... -sweatdrop-

Kay: Well... let's get on stage.

Sora: Okie-dokie

Dannie: FINE...

Kay: We're interviewing Kiba...

Dannie: Yay! -runs onto stage to get ready-

Kay: I see she got rid of the anger quickly... -walks onto stage-

Sora: -follows everyone else onstage- Hey! Wait up, guys!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since my last update on the story, but I'll be sure to update it more often  
Oh, and I made a banner for the interview (very rarely do you hear of the author making a banner, but oh well), and if you wanna check it out, it's on my deviantart account. The url for my profile is kaytlyn-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com ((replace the (dot) with .))


	4. Team 8 and

-theme song plays-

Sora: -runs onto stage to big spotlight- -shifty eyes- -sits down-

Kay: O...k... Welcome to Interview with Naruto Characters... I'm your hostess, Kaytlyn, accompanied by Dannie...

Dannie: Ooh! That's me! That's me! -shimmer smile-

Kay: Have you been hanging out with Lee and Gai again?

Dannie: Yosh! I mean... nooo...

Kay: ...Okie-dokie, then... I am also here with Sora...

Sora: -out of breath- Hi

Dannie: Uhh... Sora? It's really not that long of a run...

Sora: It's called dramatic effect, baka...

Kay: Ok then... So our guests today are the members of Team 8!

Dannie: Kibaba!!

RG: Does she have a crush on someone from every team?

Dannie: I thought I told you we were talking! Don't make me come down there!

RG: Yes, ma'am...

Kay: CAN WE PLEASE GO ON!?

Dannie&RG: Yes ma'am...

Kay: That's better... Now give a warm welcome--NO GLOMPING--to Team 8!

Dannie: -hangs head rejectedly-

-Team 8 walks in, lead by Kurenai Sensei-

Dannie: KIBABA! -glomp-

Kay: -facepalm- WHAT DID I JUST FINISH TELLING YOU!

Dannie: Sowwy... -still attatched to Kiba-

Shino: Why didn't you glomp me?

Dannie&Sora: You're creepy...

Hinata: -pats Shino comfortingly-

Kay: -bee lands on arm- -eyes widen in horror- whineAahhhh!!!

Shino: I like bugs

Kay: Get the bee off me!

Dannie: -grabs cue cards and starts to whack bee-

--15 min. later--

Dannie: OH MY GOD, IT JUST WON'T DIE!

Shino: Yeah... That's my pet... I named him Billy

Dannie: So is it a boy or a girl?

Shino: It's an it

Dannie: I LOVE ITS!

Kay: OH MY GOD, THERE'S STILL A BEE ON ME!

Sora: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Kurenai: Shouldn't you be asking us questions? I was told there was going to be questions...

Kay: -through gritted teeth- I would ask you a question... BUT THERE'S A FLIPPING BEE ON MY ARM!

Dannie: I'm surprised it's still there... I mean... I've tried to kill it about a thousand times...

Sora: -picks up bee- Uhh... It's plastic...

Dannie: -looks over to Shino- Billy's plastic?

Shino: Yeah... I put it there when you guys called me creepy...

Sora: That was, like, 30 minutes ago...

Shino: Well, actually 20

Kurenai: Can we please just get on with the questions?

Kay: Y'know I get to decide what's on this show, right?

Kurenai: Yeah... but I was told there'd be question's and I prepared

Kay: Prepared for me to ask you questions? But you don't even know what the questions are.

Kurenai: It's not that hard when you have a pupil with Byakugan

Hinata: I-it was a secret...

Sora: Like the fact that you like Naruto?

Dannie: Secretly likes Naruto... y'know... like Kay here... She calls him "Narnar"!

Kiba: -breaks out in laughter- -gasp for breath- Ha! Narnar! That's rich! -laughs more-

Hinata: -loses shyness- **What? Narnar?! He's mine, bitch! **-cracks knuckles menacingly-

Sora: Maybe she doesn't need Neji...

Dannie: No, Neji should get in on this... They'll look back on it and think of it as a family moment!

Sora: Ok!

Dannie: -flips out cellphone- Speed dial #2!

Sora: Who's #1?

Dannie: Kishi Sensei, duh!

--2 seconds later--

Neji: -bursts in-

Dannie: Woah... he's fast... Wait, did Lee give you a piggyback ride? 'Cause I was supposed to be next!

Neji: -ignores Dannie and goes to beat the crap out of Kay-

Dannie&Sora: Alright, I'll talk to you later, then!

--2 hours later--

-Dannie and Sora are talking with cappuchinos in hand-

Dannie: Wow... They've been going at it long enough for us to Konoha, get coffee, and come back... -sip-

Sora: We live in Konoha...

Dannie: -sip- Yeah, but we had to go, like, 7 blocks or something!

Sora: Sometimes I wonder how you got on the show... -sip-

Dannie: It's my charming personality and humerous wit!

Sora: -accusing look- -sip-

Dannie: Ok, fine, I'm friends with her. -points towards Kay-

Kay's voice: JUST END THE FLIPPING SHOW!!!

Dannie: So you don't think I'm the slightest bit funny?

Sora: In a surprisingly retarded way, yes, you are funny. But shouldn't we do something?

Dannie: You're bringing this up 2 hours later?!

Sora: Ok, you know what? You've had your fun, now I'm just going to end the show. Signing off for myself and my little sis, Kay, this is Sora...

Dannie: And I'm Dannie, and I'm signing off for myself, since I'm just that talented!

-Dannie and Sora walk off-

Dannie: So she thought I actually thought I wouldn't do it!

Sora: I know! It's you! -looks over shoulder- Hey, look, Kiba and Akamaru joined in!

Dannie: KIBABA!

-ending theme plays-

A/N: For those who are giving me requests, I actually had a few of these chapters pre-written, so your team may not come on for a while. But sooner or later, I will get to accepting requests. Thanks for trying to get involved, though, it helps me know that people actually appreciate this enough to read this and submit their own idea. And if that seems sarcastic, I don't mean for it to.


	5. Duct tape and white hair

-starting theme plays-

Kay: -holding steak to eye and sitting stiffly-

Dannie: Ohh! I have a question!

Kay: -through gritted teeth- We haven't even started yet!

Dannie: Well someone's a little touchy...

Kay: Someone spilled the beans, and I got the shit beat out of me!

Dannie: You're overexaggerating!

Sora: Guys... We should bring everyone out before we start arguing...

Kay: NO! I make the rules around here! And I just got Gentle Fisted like there's no tomorrow! I started puking up blood for Pete's sake!

Dannie: So, what do you want to do then?

Kay: ... I want to bring everyone out before we start arguing...

Sora: Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?

Dannie: -rolls eyes and facepalms- Oh yeah, and I'm the stupid one!

-suddenly, Naruto enters and sees injured Kay-

Naruto: Kaykay, are you alright? -hugs Kay-

Kay: -tries not to blush- Yeah, I'm... ow... ow...

Hinata: Kaykay? Narnar? Somebody is going to pay... And it's not Naruto!

Dannie: Hinata... I've told you, go to Iruka's Anger Management Classes... -big cheery smile- They work!

RG: -walks in with drinks for everyone-

Dannie: I TOLD YOU WE WERE TALKING!

RG: You're always talking!

Dannie: DON'T MAKE ME GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR!

Sora: Oh yeah... Those classes are working wonders...

-Sasuke and Sakura walk in-

Sasuke: -sees Naruto hugging Kay- So that's where you went off to, loser... We were in the middle of training.

Naruto: I just wanted to see how Kaykay was doing... I heard she just got out of the hospital.

Hinata: -snikers-

-Kakashi walks in-

Dannie: Shishi! You came back for me!

Kakashi: Uhh... I'm just following them...

Dannie: Oh... Well while you're here, can I pet your hair?

Kakashi: Can I read Icha Icha?

Dannie: I'm sure Kay will be fine with it, as long as it doesn't make Jiraiya magically appear with that special way he has.

Kay: -starts twitching at the mention of Jiraiya-

Kakashi: What's her problem?

Dannie: You mean other than the fact that I just had two Hyuugas beat the blood out of her?

Kakashi: ...Uhh... Yeah... Sure...

Dannie: Ok, just look at what she's wearing... And it should explain itself...

-everyone notices Kay's skimpy looking bandage outfit-

Kakashi: -stares at Kay-

Dannie: -slaps Kakashi-

Kakashi: What?

Dannie: You won't like me when I'm angry...

Kakashi: I don't really like you that much now...

Dannie: -puppydog eyes- You don't mean that, do you?

Kakashi: Of course not... Wait, how'd you do that?

Dannie: Kibaba and Akamaru gave me a few pointers... but the lower lip quiver is mine.

Kakashi: That's surprisingly smart... Wait, what am I saying?

Dannie: Just read your book, Kishi Sensei. -pats hair-

Sora: You kinda look like an evil villain stroking her cat...

Dannie: That's the point... Plus it's shiny!

Kakashi: -looks up-

Dannie: Well it is...

Sasuke: -notices Kay's outfit- So is that why you're hugging her so much, loser?

Naruto: Nooo... but it's a bonus!

Kay & Dannie: HEY!! -Kay smacks Naruto-

Naruto: -rubbing red cheek- I get why Kay smacked me... But what's your problem?

Dannie: You took my "nooo..."

-Suddenly Jiraiya appears-

Jiraiya: Hey.

Sora: So you just come in here with your "hey", and your white hair, and your perveted glances, and... and... GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!

Kakashi: Why is she -points at Sora- the one freaking out, while she's -points at Kay- the one in skimpy bandages?

Dannie: I told you no looking!

--Awkward silence--

RG: Hey! She finally shut up!

Dannie: Hey Kishi Sensei! I finally remembered what your hair reminds me of! Duct tape!

RG: Dammit...

Kakashi: No comment... -turns to RG- Wait, you're still here?

RG: Yeah...

Sora: You're pretty quiet...

RG: I know... -looks over at Kay-

Dannie and Kay: Another one?!

Naruto: So Kaykay, why exactly were you in the hospital?

Kay: Well Dannie here thought it would be funny to sic 2 Hyuugas on me!

Dannie: Ah, the miracle of speed dial...

Kay: So I got Gentle Fisted quite a lot... Not to mention bit...

Kakashi: Bit?

Dannie: Yeah... Kibaba and Akamaru joined in... It was funny!

Kay: So the hospital held me overnight... They were afraid I didn't have enough chakra to survive... But I pulled through.

Naruto: YOU SURVIVED! -hugs Kay again-

Kay: Please tell me you're hugging me because you're happy...

Naruto: Sure Kaykay... Let's go with that...

Jiraiya: I'm happy you survived, too! -holds out arms to hug-

Kay: No! Just- No! Just because I'm stiff, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!

Dannie: I don't think you could...

Kay: You're not helping me avoid getting raped by numerous people...

Dannie: I can beat them up for you! It's not like I have anything better to do.

Kakashi: -points a finger to hair-

Dannie: Nevermind...

Kay: Oh, I see how it is!

Sora: You know what, guys? This episode was pointless! It was all about you two! -points to Dannie and Kakashi- **And YOU!** -points accusingly at Jiraiya-

Jiraiya: Me? Wasn't it more about Kay?

Sora: NO! It was you with your white hair and your perverted glances and your trying to grope Kay and... Wait... Do you have anything else to say?

Jiraiya: -is about to say something-

Kay: Ok, y'know what, Sora? Stop flipping out! Wait... I'm getting something on the headphones...

Dannie: You mean the ones that aren't plugged in?

Kay: No... Those are there to look cool... This is the one that actually works.

Dannie: I WUV THOSE! 3

Kakashi: Why didn't you put a heart next to my name?

Dannie: Sowwy, Shishi 3

Kakashi: There it is...

Kay: Will you guys shut up so I can hear what this person's saying?

"Mysterious" Caller: I-I will get my revenge...

-To Be Continued-

Dannie: In other words... "This chapter was a complete waste of time"... Shishi 3

Kakashi: There it is again...

A/N: Haha -' Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Heck, if it weren't for Dannie-chan, I'd still not even have this typed onto my computer. I Know you all probably don't believe me, but I'll try my very hardest to post these up more often. Oh, and sorry for the makeshift hearts... I don't know how to make better ones. If anyone would like to message me to explain how to, it'd be much appreciated  
-Kaykay-chan


	6. Resolving a Long Time Issue

Previously on Interview with Naruto Characters:

Previously on Interview with Naruto Characters:

"Mysterious" Caller: I-I will get my revenge…

-starting theme plays-

Dannie: -looks from person to person- Well that was obviously Hinata.

Sora: Duh

Kay: What did she mean by revenge?! –hysterical crying- Wasn't Gentle Fist enough?

Dannie: There there, Kaykay…

Naruto: -glare-

Dannie: I'm sure it'll all be—SHISHI!! 3

Kakashi: There it is agai—Wait, I've been here the whole time!

Dannie: I was distracted…

Sasuke: She's almost as lame as you, loser.

Naruto & Dannie: HEYY!!

Gaara: -nod- Hey

Sora: What're you doing here?

Kay: -looks around- Wow… Dannie finally didn't glomp anyone…

Gaara: We were supposed to be interviewed today.

RG: The Sand Sibs are here to be interviewed!

Dannie: WE GET IT!! If I wasn't too busy petting Shishi's hair, I would kill you!

Kakashi: Heh heh… Duct tape…

Hinata: -appears out of nowhere- How'm I supposed to get my revenge if nobody's paying attention?

Dannie & Naruto: ADD all the way!

Kay: -raises both arms triumphantly- YEAH!!

Dannie: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE YOUR OUTFIT!

Kay: The hospital won't let me…

Naruto & Jiraiya: Yes!

Hinata: Why won't anyone pay attention to me? This is why I want a boyfriend!

Sora: So all you wanted for revenge was a new boytoy?

Hinata: Eh… Pretty much…

Kay: -happy dance- Done! –pulls Kiba out of nowhere-

Dannie: -sniffle- Bye, Kibaba

RG: Wait… Don't you have Kakashi?

Kakashi: But… What about Anko?

Kay: She's cheating on you with Iruka.

Kakashi: What about, what about…

Dannie: Let me put it this way; either me or Sakura –shudders-

Kakashi: Hi Dannie!

Sakura: Aww…

Sora: Wait! Don't you like Sasuke?

Sakura: SASUKE! –mega glomp-

Kay, Dannie, Sora: -facepalm-

Hinata: I think we're getting off subject… Again…

Dannie: NO! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH KIBA, I LOVE KAKASHI, AND SAKURA… STOP DOING THAT TO SASUKE! THIS IS ONLY RATED K!

Kay: What are you talking about? It's rated teen!

Dannie: No it's rated K for Kay… Get it? K for Kay…

Kay: NEVER incorporate my name in a stupid joke…

Dannie: -random noises-

Kakashi: If you calm down, I'll let you pet my hair.

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE HER?

Kakashi: Ehhh she grows on you… like a rash on a baby's ass… Slowly… and painfully.

Dannie: Aw! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me! 3

Naruto: I'm confused… and hungry… RAMEN!

Kay: RAMEN!! Good idea, Narnar! Let's all go get ramen!

Dannie & Kakashi: Hee hee Ramer.

Dannie: Hey! It's like a first date for all of us! Me and Kakashi, Hinata and Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura…

Naruto: What about me?

Kay: Hem hem

Naruto & Kay: -blush-

Dannie: -waves arms in delight- Squee!

Sasuke: -eyes widen- What?

Sora: Aww Sasuke's jealous!

Sasuke: No… I just didn't know I'd be stuck with Sakura.

Dannie: **How did you NOT see that coming?! Kakashi, if you ever act that stupid, I will NOT glomp you!**

**  
**Kakashi: -mutters- Note to self: Act stupid… very stupid…

Naruto: Kaykay… I thought we were gonna get ramen!

Kay: I know Narnar, but _Dannie_ had to bring up the whole "first date" thing. –blush-

Ino: -enters with Shikamaru- CAN WE LEAVE NOW?!

Kay: Who said you could come?

Ino: Shut it whiskers, Sora invited me, cause she's cool like that.

Kay: -growls- S-Sora!

Dannie: Can we leave before he changes his mind people?

Kakashi: If I could change my mind, I'd have done it a long time ago. Plus, Sakura's taken now.

Sasuke: -grabs Sakura's hand protectively- Damn straight bitch.

Sakura: -pinches herself as they walk out the door-

Sora: YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!! I'm just gonna sign off for everyone… -waves- goodbye!

-ending theme plays-

--  
A/N: Yet another long chapter, but my next few are going to be shorter... I hope... Yes, at least my next chapter will be shorter. Maybe I'll have motivation enough to get the next chapter up by the middle of May. We'll just have to see how me and school get along for the next few weeks.


End file.
